wizardess_heartfandomcom-20200214-history
Luca Orlem
Luca Orlem is the second romanceable character from The Tower of Sorrow Mystery Series and a student in Gedonelune Royal Magic Academy. Story Background Luca is the illegitimate son of Princess Aulelia, of the Gedonelune royal family, being his full name is Luciano Orudeus Gedonelune. Aulelia died near his birth, leaving him in the guardianship of the Royal Advisor Conrad Schuyler. As Schuyler was against the king's order to kill Luca, he secretly left him with a caretaker at an old castle in the neighbouring country and later locked the child away in a cellar for 15 years, til the King's death. When Schuyler became a professor at the Academy, both of them started to live there. An exception was made so Luca could enter the Academy without the Acceptance Letter selection. Luca became know throughout Gedonelune Academy for his bad behavior, skipping classes and dislike of authority. Before the beginning of Season 1 timeline, in the academy Luca was held back 4 times, suspended 3 times, put in the detention chamber 7 times, and given a stern warning 138 times. Luca was unaware of his past til Day 11-3 of his main route. Season 1 In Luca's route, he meets Liz Hart (MC) right when a Carbuncle appeared on her head. Because she can't see the creature, she's frightened of it, especially when Luca (after laughing at her) tells her that the creature on her head has fangs and it could bite. However, when she discovers it's a carbuncle, she hugs it and tries to befriend him. Luca mentions that that particular carbuncle is rare because it's pink (normally the carbuncles are white). After teasing Liz for while (saying that he had a magic ability that can decipher a person's features, like height or weight; or that his name was Serge Durandal), their emblems glow, making them buddies (though Liz doesn't know what this means yet). He bolts after hearing Elias calling out to him. Elias questions Liz about Luca's whereabouts, but after learning she's a new student, he leaves her as well. Later, Liz continues searching for the girls dorm. She meets Yukiya and he shows her the way to the dorm. When finding her dorm, Liz meets Amelia that alerts her that Luca is a highly-talented but unmotivated wizard with a reputation for being a troublemaker and a flirt, and that Liz should avoid him to not be hurt. By the third day Luca has already dragged Liz into skipping class with him. In spite of promising not to ditch anymore, the next day the headmaster discovers an imitation Luca in class, which he returns to its original form as a pillow. Liz confronts Luca, but Luca is unashamed of his behavior and asks her if she will date him. Liz goes out one night to talk with Yukiya about the song she has been hearing before she falls asleep. Afterward, she meets a red-haired woman who gives her a Carbuncle for her familiar. On a day off, Liz wanders around the school and finds Luca sleeping in the archives with a book open. When she tries to see what it is, Luca closes the book, not asleep after all. Luca steals a kiss from her, and Liz slaps him before running away crying. Later she gets a note from Luca, saying he wants to meet her and apologize. But he doesn't show up, and Professor Schuyler catches Liz out after curfew. In the morning, Elias says that a thief broke into Schuyler's office while the professor was scolding Liz. Schuyler questions her after class, but Liz keeps her suspicions secret. When Luca visits her that night and admits his guilt, Liz ignores Yukiya's advice and lets Luca know about the song she can hear. The next day Luca attends class. Schuyler teaches on arias and asks Luca to sing one, which is meant to make people sleep, but the aria does not work because Luca was able to figure out its meaning. Afterward, Luca tells Liz he loves her. Liz is not sure she can trust him, so Luca arranges to meet her that night. Liz runs into Schuyler again, but this time Luca shows up with the earring he stole, which matches the one he always wears. Luca has questions about his past, but Schuyler refuses to answer them. The next day Liz discovers Luca has been put in the detention chamber. She asks to join him, and ends up spending the night there. Liz tells Luca she will date him. Luca is confined to the dorms. Elias mentions that he saw Professor Merkulova there, probably giving Luca his homework. Liz goes looking for the book that Luca was reading before, but Luca shows up and takes it before she can learn much, then heads back to his room. Professor Merkulova invites Liz for snacks after class. However, the tea is made with Dozeweed and Liz finds herself in the detention chamber with Luca when she wakes up. Merkulova explains that the song Liz can hear is used to safely navigate the East Forest and reach the Tower of Sorrow. He wants Liz to lead him there to get a magic stone with immense magical powers. Luca insists on coming along, and Merkulova agrees, provided he gives up his wand. Liz leads Merkulova to the tower. While climbing it, they come across a chimera. Luca suggests they attack it from different sides, and Merkulova agrees, but quickly gets knocked out, having forgotten that he confiscated Luca's wand. Luca then pulls out his wand, revealing that he tricked Merkulova earlier. The chimera shrugs off Luca's magic, but the Carbuncle sings it to sleep. Liz checks on Merkulova. Hearing that he is just unconscious, Luca wants to finish him off. Liz realizes that Merkulova must have learned about her ability to hear the song from Luca, but she promises to cooperate with Luca if he lets the professor live. They reach a locked door. Luca says there is a secret about himself on the other side of it. Liz wants to help him find out what it is. She sings the song of guidance and the door opens. They find the stone Dragon of Time inside, and a lunar eclipse throws red moonlight on it. The gem in the Dragon's eye starts glowing, and Luca is able to take it out when he recites his real name. Luca starts to explain his past, and Professor Schuyler shows up to tell some of the story. Schuyler was once an attendant wizard to Princess Aulelia. The princess bore a child before she was married, and asked Schuyler to keep it safe from her angry father. Schuyler did, though the princess died soon after from grief. The child was Luca, who spent fifteen years locked in a cellar. The earring he wears belonged to his mother, and Luca asks how Schuyler came to have its match. But Schuyler refuses to answer and demands Luca return the Dragon Eye to him, as he is one of the Three Mages who protect the Tower of Sorrow. While Luca battles Schuyler, Liz accidentally freezes time. Luca takes advantage of this to get behind Schuyler. Then the red-haired woman shows up and holds Liz at wandpoint, and Luca does not hesitate to give up the Dragon Eye in return for Liz's safety. Because he give up on getting what he wanted the most, the Dragon-Eye gem, for the sake of Liz life the red-haired woman activate the gem and shows Luca's mother, and all the mystery regarding his past finally gets unveiled for both Liz and Luca. With the rising of the sun, the red-haired woman turns into Headmaster Randolph. The headmaster and his female night form are the other two of the Three Mages. Everyone heads back down the tower. On the way Schuyler helps Merkulova and then ties him up. Schuyler explains that he kept Luca hidden until the old king passed away, when he brought Luca to the academy. The princess had given him the earrings before she died, and according to her instructions he gave one to Luca and kept the other. Luca and Liz head back toward the dorms to prepare for class, which Liz insists Luca is not allowed to skip. Luca talks a bit about his reasons for lying and treating Liz like he did. Liz tells him he doesn't have to pretend to date her anymore. Luca reacts a bit strangely to this but keeps his thoughts to himself. The next morning is the day Liz will find out if she has passed her trial or not. She goes to the auditorium where Professor Schuyler and Headmaster Randolph await, and stands before the Scale of Judgment. Season 2 forward In season 3, particularly Vincent and Leon routes, Luca goes around questioning them regarding the academy mysteries. Although he still teases Liz a lot, he is shown caring towards her. Personality Luca is regarded as a troublemaker and prankster by his classmates and teachers. He rarely attends classes, especially those he considers boring. He is carefree and flamboyant, and these traits put him in frequent conflict with Elias, who harbors a bitter dislike for him coupled with a fascination and envy for Luca's natural magic ability. Despite his truancy and cavalier attitude towards his studies, Luca is highly skilled with magic. In addition to great magical power, his approach to magic is also innovative and creative, and he is sometimes compared to famous and powerful wizards like Claude Molders and Serge Durandal. However, his spell casting is arbitrary and seems to be self-taught, considering he skips most of his classes. Luca frequently skips class and can be found usually napping in the Archives, near the lake, or in other quiet areas. He also has a penchant for slipping off the school grounds and visiting town. Luca enjoys drawing, and is known to be a bit of a clotheshorse. Is learned in His Sweet 'n Spicy Special Lesson event that he hates sharing pieces of himself with people he doesn't trust, and that he has a hard time trusting people. Magical Abilities When little, locked from the word, Luca spend his childhood reading all the magical books avaialble to him, gaining advanced knowledge in Magical Theory. In Gedonelune Academy, Luca is considered a magical prodigy, but he often uses his skills for pranks. He states repeatedly through his own route and spin-offs that he isn't concerned with developing his skills, partly out of cockiness, but also out of disinterest in competition and grades. Being a direct descendant of Claude Moulders and the First King of Gedonelune, both highly renowned wizards, Luca have extremely high affinity for magic, as magic is passed through DNA.Wizardess Heart. Glossary. Retrieved on May 27, 2019. But despite his affinity as Luca doesn't apply himself in training, his magic isn't as strong or developed as Professor Schuyler's, a former royal family's attendant wizard. The MC states that Luca's magic has a "fairy tale" feel to it. In Sigurd's route, when the students with the highest magical affinity come forward to aid in the battle against darkness, Luca is among those who come forward, along with Randy, Klaus, Joel, Sigurd, and the MC. He seems to have a penchant for potions, as many of his spinoffs feature him developing potions of some sort. The Magic Competition spinoff implies that he spends a lot of his free time mixing concoctions, sneaking into classrooms after-hours to do so. Trivia *His age is approximately 19-22. *Luca uses his left hand to cast his spells. *In some routes he call Elias as "Prince Elias" despite himself being the one with royal blood. *Luca share his name with a dog (Lucas) in Love Tangle, another game by Solmare. Category:Characters Category:Possible Routes Category:Humans Category:Wizards